


Heart of Ice

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Serial Killer!AU: Muggle Cormac McLaggen meets the beautiful Gabrielle Delacour in a bar and is instantly smitten. What he doesn't know is that he's just made the worst mistake of his life by approaching her.





	

All eyes were on her as soon as she walks into the Snow Queen bar, but Gabrielle Delacour appears oblivious as she sits down in a corner booth. After a few minutes of admiring looks from men and jealous glares from women, a tall, good looking man saunters over like he is God's gift to women. She fixes her blue eyes on him coolly.

"Can I help you?"

He chuckles, unperturbed by her iciness. "No, but I can help you," he drawls confidently. "I'm McLaggen, Cormac McLaggen. Can I get you a drink?"

_Arrogant much? I think I've found my next victim._

"Why not. Let's see eef you can surprise me, McLaggen, Cormac McLaggen."

Cormac's eyes light up at the challenge and he walks eagerly to the bar. Gabrielle observes him and decides that he's a good catch. nice looking, cocky, but that didn't matter, as she'd enjoy bringing the arrogant fool down. She shook her twisted thoughts away as he came back with the drinks. It looked like a cosmopolitan, a popular muggle drink that men often bought her when she'd told them to surprise her. She beams at him as he places the drinks on the table in front of her and sits down.

_I can't stand vodka._

"Oh! 'ow did you know zat's my favourite drink? You must be a mind reader." She simpers, using her Veela powers to full advantage as she flutters her eyelashes coyly. The way he stares at her tells Gabrielle that she's already succeeded in reeling him in.

_Number nine and my easiest catch yet, I'm getting good._

"It's a gift of mine. I always know what a girl wants. What I desire right now is to know your name."

_You don't know what I want, foolish boy. I want to torture you until you beg for death. Then I will grant your wish._

"Oh, 'ow rude of me! I'm Gabrielle Delacour, and eet's a pleasure to meet you, Cormac." She gazes deeply into his eyes as she purrs out his name, and he's putty in her hands as he stares back at her with lust filled eyes.

_Almost too easy._

"Gabrielle, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I love your accent; as French girls are so sexy to me."

_Original._

She fights the urge to roll her eyes as she responds flirtatiously as if she's never heard anything so charming in her life. "Why, thank you, what a flatterer you are. I bet you say zat to all ze girls."

He grins, "Not at all, only when I really mean it."

_Oh, Merlin._

"So, you're a brave man, out alone with a female serial killer on ze loose. Where are your friends?" She jokes lightly.

_I love to talk about my crimes, especially with my next victim._

He smirks and puffs out his chest at being called a brave man. "They're sat at home like wimps. I was the only one daring enough to go out, and on my own as well. No serial killer is going to get the better of me. Besides, I read an article about a witness saying he saw the last victim with a short haired redhead, so I know what to look out for. You're not wearing a wig or something, are you?" He laughs at his little joke and she giggles.

_Crinus Muto, a charm that changes my hairstyle and colour. A lifesaver._

"No, definitely no wig," Gabrielle said, pulling at her long, sleek black hair.

Cormac smiles at her. "Well, that's good enough for me. It's terrible about those poor blokes, though, isn't it?"

_So wonderfully terrible._

She nods and replies sadly. "Oh, I quite agree, just awful. 'ow many 'as she killed now?"

"Eight, I believe. Theodore Nott, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith, Colin Creevey, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas, and I can't remember the last one. Cedric something, I think."

_Cedric Diggory. Very attractive and a good lover, I very nearly kept Cedric alive for my sexual pleasure, but I couldn't risk an escape._

Gabrielle nods. "Cedric Diggory, I seem to remember. Yes, eet's just awful. Their poor families must be 'heartbroken."

"She's known by the papers as the 'Black Widow Spider.' Did you hear that she had sex with them all before striking? Messed up or what?"

_I am delighted by my new moniker._

"So vile. I shudder to think of eet."

Cormac clears his throat and attempts to change the topic. "Yeah. Anyway, this is a bit of a depressing subject. I'd much rather talk about you."

_Oh, Please._

"Oh, Cormac, zat's so sweet of you. What'd you like to know?"

He's pleased with her response and moves closer to her, putting his hand on her knee. "How come a pretty girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

_Time for a little fun with my kill._

"What makes you think zat I don't?" Gabrielle teases him, making him look around worriedly and move his hand away as if she'd burned him. She giggles and puts him out of his misery. "I'm kidding, Cormac, I'm completely single."

Cormac releases a loud sigh of relief. "You had me going there. Are you interested in changing that?"

_No, I will never love or trust another man again after what Viktor did to me. Why do you think I do what I do? I've found a way to fulfil my desires without getting attached. And I picture Viktor's face when I murder, a sort of therapy for me._

"Oh, I'm very interested," she murmurs coyly, not taking her blue eyes off him as she speaks.

"Could I have your number and arrange to take you out sometime, Gabrielle? A girl like you should be shown a good time, and I'm just the man to do that."

_You certainly are._

She raises an eyebrow at him, amused. "You're very arrogant, aren't you, Cormac?"

He smirks devilishly at her and winks. "I have a lot to be arrogant about. Maybe you'll find out if you agree to go out with me."

_I'll kill you tonight._

"I'd like zat, and you have sparked my interest, I must admit. I don't know if I want to wait for another night, though, I think you should be a gentleman and walk me home. Who knows, maybe I'll invite you inside and we'll see what happens." She purred out the last part while running her fingers lightly up and down his thigh. His expression was one of pure joy, like all his Christmases had all come at once. He takes a big gulp of his beer before speaking.

"I'd love to walk you home, Gabrielle, when do you want to go?"

_I want to toy with you for a little while longer._

She grins at his eagerness, loving the ego boost that she doesn't need. "As soon as I've finished my drink." She takes a tiny sip, liking the power she holds over him while he gulps his beer down in one go and waits for her. She carries on with her ministrations on his thigh and can see his erection straining against his jeans. He groans in agony as she takes another sip of her cosmopolitan.

"This ees so refreshing; I love to take my time with eet."

He hisses out. "You're killing me!"

_Not yet._

"I know I am." She whispers in his ear.

He growls at her words. "Minx."

_You've got no idea._

"I'm proud of eet." A few sips later, she's finally finished, and Cormac's practically humping the table leg in frustration.

He jumps up as soon as she finishes the last drop. "Right! Let's get out of here!"

_Look at him, rushing to his death._

She smiles at him and slowly puts on her coat. "I'm ready, Cormac, take me home."

"Gladly." He murmurs, as he takes her arm and leads her out of the bar. "If I'm a good boy, do you promise to let me in?"

_Oh so thrilling, I can barely wait until we get to my house. I wonder what sex with him will be like. Will he be as good as Cedric?_

Gabrielle runs her fingers up and down his arm. "Cross my heart, and hope to die. I live five minutes away, so eet's not far. Zis way."

"I can't wait to get you home, Gabrielle. I'm going to have you begging in no time. Punishment for the way you've tormented me this evening."

_You'll be begging, and I'll punish you for Viktor's crime against me. Taking revenge against a famous Quidditch player would be far too risky, so I target male muggles instead._

"I can hardly wait. I want you to take control completely, Cormac."

Cormac growls huskily and increases his speed, making Gabrielle run to keep up. Before long, they arrive at her house, and Cormac heaves a sigh of relief as they walk up the steps to the front door. It was a detached house in a quiet area.

"Thank God for that! I thought we'd never get here. Now you're all mine, you lucky girl."

_Indeed, I am, for you're all mine, and at my mercy now we're all alone._

"I'm a very lucky girl. Please come een to my humble abode."

He doesn't need to be asked twice as he walks in briskly. With a devious smile, she shuts the door.

_After I've had my fill of him, let murder number nine commence._


End file.
